


Socks

by kenmakitten5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmakitten5/pseuds/kenmakitten5
Summary: Kuroo confesses to Kenma. That’s it, i guess.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 25





	Socks

Kenma pressed the buttons on his game in a familiar pattern. He sat against the headboard with his feet flat against each other, toes wiggling. His chin was tucked into the sweatshirt he was wearing and his hair fell gently around his face. There was a knock at his door but Kenma didn’t move.

“Hm?”

“Kenma, Kenma! Can I come in?” Kenma’s fingers hovered over the buttons and he glanced towards the door. It was Kuroo.

“Mhm.” Kenma kept a neutral face and tried to keep his breathing steady. Kuroo opened the door and shut it softly behind him. 

“Kenma, Kenma.” Kuroo sat on the bed and swung his feet a little. 

“Kenmaaa, can you look at me?” Kenma felt long fingers tug at his sock. He looked up at Kuroo and gave an unimpressed look. 

“What do you need Kuroo?” He set the game aside and brought his knees up. Kuroo looked the way he always did. With his bed head hair, sharp eyes and quirked grin that made Kenma’s heart skip a beat everytime he saw him. Kenma could see a hint of nervousness dance along Kuroo’s face. Kuroo’s eyes darted to the side and his shoulders sagged a little under Kenma’s bored stare.

“What if someone told you like all of sudden that they loved you?” Kenma startled a little at the unexpected question and tugged the sleeves of his sweater further over his hands. Before he could say anything, Kuroo continued. “Like what if someone just confessed to you. Someone you’ve known for— well it doesn’t have to be someone you’ve known for a while. I mean like how would you feel if there was someone who might be interested in you-“ 

“Kuroo.” Kenma’s voice was quiet but successfully interrupted Kuroo’s rambling. “Whatever you are trying to say, just say it.” Kuroo’s hands dropped from where they were gesturing wildly to his lap. He looked down and tugged at Kenma’s sock again. 

He spoke softly and Kenma moved forward slightly to hear him. 

“What if I told you that I loved you? Like in more than just a best friend way?” Kenma blinked as Kuroo stared hard down at the bed. It took Kenma a minute to speak, he could feel Kuroo’s hand start to pull away. 

“You love me?” His voice was raspy. Kuroo chanced a glance up at Kenma and his eyes widened. Kenma was a slight shade of pink and seemingly frozen. 

Kuroo tugged hard at Kenma’s sock. “Yes... I- I’m in love with you.” Kenma made a small noise prompting one side of Kuroo’s lip to twitch upwards. 

“I- I love you, too.” That brought a full grin to Kuroo’s face. Kenma felt Kuroos hand slide slowly from his sock to his hand resting on top of his knee. He slipped into the sleeve and laced their fingers together. Kuroo pulled on Kenma’s hand and looked a little past him. Kenma hesitated and then moved closer to Kuroo. He slowly buried his face in Kuroo’s shoulder and felt his long arms wrap around him. Kenma gripped at the front of Kuroo’s shirt and inhaled slightly. He would never admit it but he loved the way Kuroo smelled. 

“Kenma. I really love you.” Kenma raised his head and let his eyes drop to Kuroo’s lips. 

“Can I kiss you Kuroo?” Kuroo’s eyes widened again and his mouth opened then snapped shut. He nodded slightly. Kenma stretched to get closer. Their foreheads bumped gently and Kenma could feel little puffs of air on his mouth. 

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kuroo’s. Kenma pulled back but Kuroo chased his lips and pressed them together more urgently this time. Kenma made noise of surprise and pushed back. Kuroo’s hands were splayed against his back and he felt everthing tilt as Kuroo fell backwards. He shifted slightly and let his fingers uncurl, flattening out Kuroo’s shirt. Kenma pulled back again and rested his head on Kuroo’s chest. He could hear Kuroo’s heart beating just as fast as his own was. His eyes slipped shut and Kuroo tightened his arms. 

“I really love you too, Kuroo.”


End file.
